Godaan Sang Uchiha
by Penulis Frontal
Summary: Kushina Tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.. didepan matanya.. menantunya tega menghianati naruto... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasu x harem AU. setting di dunia modern dimana Kushina dan Minato hidup. (MENGANDUNG ADEGAN H YANG CUKUP KERAS, KATA-KATA VULGAR DAN DEWASA JADI KALO GAK SUKA H JUGA JANGAN BACA) NTR(cheating wives) inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : (MENGANDUNG ADEGAN H YANG CUKUP KERAS, KATA KATA KASAR DAN DEWASA JADI KALO GAK SUKA H JUGA JANGAN BACA)**

**mengandung netorare jadi yang kagak suka netorare yah jangan baca. fic ini ambruladur dan gaje buanget**

**Setting : didunia modern dan alternative universe.**

**Summary : Kushina tidak percaya ketika Hinata, menantunya tega menyelingkuhi putra kesayanganya dengan Sasuke Uchiha..**

**Pair : Sasu x Harem(ENDING)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakter karakternya bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto.**

**Enjoy reading :) bagi yang suka Netorare, kalian coba bayangkan jadi Naruto di cerita ini dan bagi yang suka Netori, kalian coba bayangkan menjadi sasuke di dalam cerita ini.**

* * *

><p>Sore it Kushina Uzumaki berencana mengunjungi Villa mewah, tempat kediaman resmi yang dihadiahkan keluarga Naruto pada Hinata sebagai mas kawin pernikahan mereka yang telah diselenggarakan dengan mewah dua hari yang lalu. Ibu Naruto itu sebenarnya mampir karena bosan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Dan teman-teman ngerumpinya sedang pergi bersama suami mereka keluar kota. Suaminya sendiri Minato juga tengah pergi bertugas keluar kota membuatnya kesepian tanpa teman ngobrol. oleh karna itu dia berencana untuk ngobrol dengan mantunya. Hinata Hyuga<p>

Setibanya disana, Kushina tampak agak heran karena pintu pagar tidak dikunci seperti biasanya.. dia lalu memasuki halaman depan dan menuju ke pintu. kemudian memutar kenob pintu tersebut.

**Cklek.**.

"Loh kok pintunya juga tidak dikunci sih" ujar Kushina keheranan. Rasa ingin tau membuat ibu Naruto itu melangkah masuk kedalam. mulanya dia menduga ada pembobol atau pencuri yang masuk villa itu namun fikiran itu kemudian lantas sirna ketika dia mendengar suaran desahan Hinata dan suara tertawanya saat dia sampai ke ruang tamu dimana didekat ruangan tersebut adalah kamar tidur pengantin menantunya dan anaknya..

Rona merah pun muncul dipipinya saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi didalam kamar itu..

"Ah ternyata aku datang disaat kurang tepat. Harusnya aku tidak kesini saat Naruto dan istrinya tengah bercinta.." gumamnya. Wanita berambut merah dan berpakaian daster berenda warna kelabu itu berbalik dan berencana untuk pergi saja meninggalkan villa. Namun baru beberapa langkah. istri Minato namikaze itu tiba-tiba terdiam ditempat. Tiba tiba ia teringat tentang betapa bodohanya dia dan tentang bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan sesuatu hal..

"Bukanya Naruto ikut pergi dengan ayahnya ke kantor hari ini.. Jadi.. Siapa yang tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata saat ini?" Kushina pun bertanya-tanya..

dia lalu menoleh kearah pintu kamar tidur tempat suara desahan itu berasal dan mendapati dua hal. Pertama pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna dan kedua baju Hinata yang ada dilantai dekat pintu kamar tampak seperti dilemparkan begitu saja. dia tadi tak begitu memperhatikan dua hal itu..

Kushina pun mengambil kesimpulan kalo mereka melakukanya dengan terburu buru.. Hati Kushina mulai diliputi dengan perasaan marah dan tidak percaya. Mungkinkah Hinata tega menghianati putranya dengan pria lain?. Setelah sesaat dia berdiri terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah secara diam diam mendekati pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit itu untuk mengintip adegan perselingkuhan itu. Suara erangan dan desahan makin terdengar jelas ketika Kushina mendekati pintu.. Dengan hati hati ia mulai mengintip kedalam ruangan. Dan saat itu dunia seakan runtuh bagi ibu muda itu.. Di ranjang besar pengantin itu Hinata tampak polos tampa sehelai benang pun, diposisi berbaring dengan paha yang membuka lebar sementara kedua kakinya tertekuk keatas menyerupai huruf v dan ditaruh di pundak kekasih gelapnya yang juga sama sama telanjang dan tengah mengentotinya dengan semangat koboy..

"Sa-sasuke Uchiha.." desis Kushina pelan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya saat terperanjat mengenali pria yang tengah bergumul dengan menantunya itu. Yah wanita cantik berambut merah itu tidak salah lagi mengenali Playboy mesum itu yang juga dia kenal sebagai sahabat baik Naruto.

Tapi kenapa.. kenapa mereka melakukanya? Wanita itu amat menyayangi Naruto dan logikanya tengah belum menerima kejadian yang disaksikanya sekarang. Kushina masih ingat Sasuke selalu diam-diam suka iseng menggodanya saat dia datang berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk menonton acara pertandingan bola dengan anaknya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak membuatnya marah atas kekurang ajaran Sasuke justru ia merasa tersanjung. Ia tau kalau si Uchiha itu Playboy dan suka menggoda wanita cantik. fakta itu ia dapatkan dari pembicaraanya dengan tetangga teman ngerumpinya. Entah mengapa walau Sasuke suka mengerling nakal dan menatapnya dengan menggoda. Bukannya marah tapi justru hatinya berdesir. mungkinkah ia juga diam-diam juga menyukai Sasuke tapi terus disangkalnya.. mungkinkah tingkah lagu kurang ajarnya juga yang membuat ia berani menghianati Naruto dan diam-diam menggoda kekasihnya dibelakangnya hingga akhirnya kejadian seperti yang dilihatnya ini bisa terjadi? Kembali Kushina fokus atas adegan mesum didepanya. Ia tak lagi menontonya secara sembunyi sembunyi seperti tadi. Rupanya ibu muda sexy itu diam-diam tanpa sadar telah menontonya dengan berdiri di pintu yang ia buka dengan perlahan. Yang anehnya hal itu tidak membuat pasangan peselingkuh itu mengetahui kehadiranya. Mungkin karena mereka tengah begitu asyik hingga tak mengetahui ibu Naruto ini telah cukup lama menonton perbuatan mereka. Rasa amarah yang ditahanya beberapa saat lalu kini hilang entah kenapa. Matanya tetap fokus ke adegan. Wajahnya pun merona menonton adegan mesum didepanya.

"Ahh Hinata.. S-sempit sekali milikmu yang tembem ini, kau membuatku hampir keluarr.."Sasuke tampak mempercepat genjotanya membuat Hinata terguncang-guncang. dada besarnya bergoyang berayun-ayun yang sesekali diremas Si Uchiha dengan gemasnya, bibir mereka pun sesekali saling mengunci satu sama lain dalam sebuah french kiss.

Kushina tampak bersemangat melihat bagian ini. Saat vagina menantunya yang secara hukum hanya boleh dimasuki batang penis suaminya akan disemprot peju hangat si Uchiha Playboy.

"Ngh ah ah lakukan sayang. Penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu. Jangan kahwatir aku sudah minum obat anti hamil dari Tsunade.." rancau sang hyuga sambil memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

"Ahh kau perek kecilku. Kau pingin disemprot pejuku yah.. Ahh baiklah kalau begitu ini trimalah.. Ahh" Sasuke menghujamkan batang raksasa miliknya dalam dalam dan mengerang hebat. Sesaat kemudian Hinata menjerit meneriakan nama Sasuke ketika..

**Crottt...crot..crot..crot..crot...!**

Peju Sasuke menginvasi vaginanya dengan deras.

"Se-sembilan tembakan? gila.. Itu pasti rasanya penuh hmm" desis Kushina sambil menggigit bibirnya. ia membayangkan kalau dialah yang disemprot peju Playboy tampan itu.. Vaginanya pun kini telah basah sekali karena tanganya tampa sadar menyusup ke belahan vaginanya dan memainkan itilnya saat menonton acara penyemprotan itu.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menarik batang kejantananya dari lubang surgawi Hinata yang mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan sensasi penuh di dinding liang peranakanya..

**Ploppp..**

Penis Sasuke keluar dari sarang hangat Hyuga dengan cepat. Masih terlihat keras dan besar, Masih terlihat kokoh dan berkedut kedut. batang 9 inci berurat itu terlihat basah oleh pejuhnya dan cairan cinta Hinata..

"Oh my god.. Kok masi bisa ngaceng si setelah ngecret.." seru Kushina yang tidak sadar kalau ia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras.

Lama si rambut merah sexy itu terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, fikiranya tengah melayang dengan tanganya yang makin cepat memainkan klitorisnya sendiri dibalik celana dalamnya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara yang membuatnya meloncat kaget, ia membuka mata dan mendapati duo peselingkuh itu telah tidak berada di ranjang lagi. panik pun mulai meranda dirinya.

"Menikmati pertunjukanya ya tante.." suara sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Kushina kaget saat mengetahui ia telah kepergok mengintip. Didepanya kini telah berdiri Sasuke telanjang dengan penis yang masih ereksi penuh..

"Hmm ternyata kau juga menginginkan merasakan barang Sasuke ya Bu.." bisik Hinata pada Kushina yang kaget karena tiba-tiba menantunya sudah ada disampingnya..

"Ak aku tidak..." wajah Kushina kini semerah rambutnya. Matanya mulai berair. Rasa malu sekaligus takut melanda tubuhnya karena ia sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengelak karena saat itu tanganya masih bermain di vaginanya. Dan tangan yang lain memainkan puting payudaranya didalam daster berendanya yang ternyata didalamnya branya pun sudah terlihat acak acakan dan hampir terlepas..

"Well tak perlu sungkan lagi tante.." Sasuke tersenyum menggodanya. Ia duduk di ranjang dengan menyeringai..

"Aku tidak memaksamu tante, namun kalau kau menginginkan mencoba ini.. tentu aku akan senang.." kata sasuke mengacung acungkan turpedo besarnya ke arah kushina yang menutup mukanya yang merah.

"Ini adalah keputusanmu bu.. Ini adalah kesempatanmu jika ingin tau seperti apa rasanya barang Sasuke itu.. kau pikir aku tidak tau dari caramu menatap sasuke selama ini.. aku tau kau juga diam diam menginginkan hari seperti ini bu dan jangan menyangkalnya lagi" bisik sang menantu pada mertuanya sambil tersenyum, membimbing wanita sexy itu kearah Sasuke yang telah siap menunggunya..

"jangan kahwatir bu kita akan menutupi kejadian ini. Ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita, iya kan Sasuke.." kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Pastinya sayang.." timpal Sasuke dengan nada gentle.

Kushina tampak sesaat terdiam sambil menundukan kepala. Namun kemudian perlahan menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Naruto dan minato tidak perlu tau..?" tanya Kushina seolah meminta penegasan lagi..

"Tak akan pernah sayang.." kata Sasuke tegas..

"Well kalo begitu.. Apa boleh buat. Kau telah membangunkan penasaran macan betina ini Sasuke kun..." ujar Kushina sambil menanggalkan bajunya.. bibir sexynya yang mulanya terlihat tak banyak bergerak kini perlahan mulai menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

Dan disana nyonya minato yang terkenal lemah lembut dan penyayang dikeluarganya. Kini terlihat liar memberikan blowjob kepada sahabat anaknya dengan full nude sama seperti Hinata yang juga ikut menjilati kantung peler Sasuke dengan giatnya..

"oh fuck.. Kalian berdua memang duo bitch yang pinter ngisep kxxtol oh fuck kalau terus begini aku ah akan keluar my little bitches.." erang Sasuke yang mengelus elus rambut kedua wanita haus sex itu..

" Kushina yang terlihat amat suka memblowjob pria idamannya itu mempercepat hisapanya dan secara menakjubkan menggukan tenggorokanya untuk memijat batang sang Uchiha tanpa rasa ingin muntah..

"oh setann tenggorokanmu bagaikan mesin penyedot yang lembut ahh aku tak tahan lagi.." erang Sasuke dan

**Crot crot crott..**

Sasuke pun menyemprotkan peju tepat didalam tenggorokan Kushina yang kemudian mencoba tehnik yang diajarkan teman teman ngrumpinya untuk menelan pejunya tanpa sisa tanpa harus muntah.

"Ouch god.. untuk seorang tante yang konservatif sepertimu. Tante benar benar terlihat sudah ahli memblowjob.." Puji Sasuke yang kembali membuat Kushina blushing.

"Ini berkat latihan dengan teman teman tante.." Kushina berkata malu malu..

" Hmm kau bisa jadi rival berat Hinata, tante dalam hal blowjob.." kini giliran Hinata yang blushing..

"so bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan.." kata Hinata sambil mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang tetap saja ereksi..

"Duh ini kok masih bangun bangun sih padahal udah ngecret dua kali.." Kushina menyentil ujung kepala penisnya dengan gemas..

"Aduh jangan disentil tante.." kata Sasuke berakting kesakitan yang membuat baik Kushina dan Hinata tergelak.. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melanjutkan pertempuran birahi mereka. Sasuke menyuruh Kushina diposisi atas menindih Hinata. Kedua paha mereka dilebarkan hingga kedua gundukan memek mereka terlihat jelas. Kedua wanita sexy itu mulanya ragu ragu untuk mencoba hal yang baru namun Kushina memulai membunuh keraguan itu dengan melumat bibir Hinata. Keduanya lalu terlibat frenchkiss yang hot yang membuat batang Sasuke makin keras saat ia menoton adegan itu. Si Uchiha itu lalu memeluk mereka berdua dan tanganya memainkan puting payudara besar mereka yang tengah saling menempel dan bergesekan sambil berusaha memasukan batang raksasanya kedalam lubang miaw mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Ahh penis Sasuke mengentoti kita berdua" erang Kushina.

"Terlalu kasar.. Ah tapi aku suka" sahut Hinata..

"Jadi ini rasanya" gumam Kushina yang terdongak menahan nikmat akibat gempuran kejantanan sang Playboy itu. Ciuman mereka terlepas berganti acara mendesah ketika Sasuke semakin cepat menjimma kedua vagina mereka..

"Hing ah ah ahh aku mau keluar.." kata Hinata..

"Ahh aku juga ah sayang percepat enjotanya!" teriak Kushina.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan makin mempercepat tempo enjotanya sambil meremas remas payudara besar mereka tak lupa dengan liar menghisap lidah dan saliva mereka bergantian untuk mempercepat klimaks mereka. dan dengan sekali hentakan terakhir Kushina dan Hinata menjerit ketika gelombang klimaks melanda mereka bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga mencapai klimaksnya dan mencabut penisnya untuk menyemprotkan pejunya ke tubuh mereka berdua..

"Ahh peju yang amat banyak.." desah Hinata menjilati seperma yang tercecer di muka dan rambut Kushina.. Demikian pula Kushina yang juga melakukan hal yang sama di pipi dan rambut menantunya..

"Aku amat bahagia.." Kushina tersenyum yang dibalas Hinata dengan ciuman.. Sasuke menonton aksi mereka berdua dengan tersenyum..

"hn"

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 5 sore, di kantor tempat minato bekerja<strong>

"Maaf ya sayang. Bos ingin aku dan Naruto bertugas sampai besok.. Jadi mungkin besok malam kami baru bisa pulang.. Kami nanti mau menginap di motel dekat sini saja.." ujar Minato dengan nada sedih pada istrinya melalui telephon di kantornya..

"hmm ya udah deh, mama ngerti kok.. Hm oh ya.. gimana dengan Naruto pa? Dia sudah makan kan? Jangan terlalu memaksanya bekerja di kantor. Ini kan hari pertamanya.."

Minato tersenyum..

"Mama selalu perhatian.. Jangan kahwatir ma. Kami baru mau berangkat ke kafe depan kantor untuk makan malam. Naruto cuma bertugas memindah mindahkan dokumen kok. Bukan pekerjaan yang berat.."

"Ya udah deh kalau begitu.. Bye muah" kata minato sambil meletakan gagang telepon kembali dimeja sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu di villa kediaman Naruto dan Hinata.<strong>

Kushina meletakan kembali hpnya di meja dekat ranjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil melirik dua pasangan terlarang disampingnya yang tertidur dengan telanjang sama dengan keadaan dirinya dibalik selimut. Ia kembali memeluk keduanya dan memejamkan mata

"Andai saja kau tau apa yang terjadi sore ini minato.. Naruto.." Pikirnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAWWHH GAJE BANGET FIC INI . Yang jelas fic ini masih ambruladur karena ditulis di hp n bukan laptop.. Hmm untuk kedepanya saya akan memperbaikinya. Jadi please masukan dan kritikan anda para pembaca^^<strong>

**Hint untuk chapter selanjutnya : hinata menceritakan pada kushina tentang bagaimana hubungan gelapnya dengan sasuke bermula.. **

**so ikuti kisahnya yah..^^  
><strong>


	2. Kisah Sang Playboy Dan Sang Perawan

**AN: fic ini masih kurang sempurna karena belum melewati masa editing yang begitu matang, so bear with it.**

**Perbaikan kata-kata vulgar akan diperbaiki secara bertahap..untuk kedepanya.**

* * *

><p>Cuaca cerah pagi ini di desa Konohagakure. Jam besar di menara yang menjulang tinggi di dekat pegunungan telah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Aksivitas penduduk telah dimualai sejak satu jam yang lalu, nampak banyak orang sudah sibuk berlalu lalang dengan kendaraan pribadinya di jalan raya pagi ini.<p>

Hampir semuanya disibukan dengan aksifitasnya dipagi itu, namun sebagian kecil masih terlihat malas malasan di peraduan mereka. Mungkin mereka telat bangun karena begadang, mungkin karena mabuk akibat pesta kemarin malamnya, bisa juga karena mereka pemalas. Atau karena alasan lain yang beragam.

Disebuah villa megah yang berdiri di perbukitan yang indah dan hijau didesa tersebut, ketiga kekasih terlarang yang notabene adalah Sasuke uchiha dan pasangan ibu mertua dan menantu yang secara jelas bukan muhrim sang uchiha itu, terlihat masih tertidur di ranjang besar di kamar pengantin milik Naruto dan Hinata, ketiganya dalam keadaan polos tampa sehelai baju, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka. setelah keintiman yang mereka lakukan kemarin ternyata banyak menguras energi mereka hingga mereka belum bangun pagi ini.

Namun tidak lama kemudian tidur mereka terusik dengan suara deringan handphone Kushina yang tiba - tiba berbunyi...

**kringg.. Kring... Kring...**

Suara nada dering klasik ponsel itu berbunyi terus menerus memecah kesunyian didalam kamar tersebut..

"Hmmm aduh siapa sih yang telephone pagi-pagi ini.." Keluh Kushina yang rupanya pertama terbangun. Ia mengusap usap matanya sambil meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang.

"Hallo bu Hinata ada..Tadi berkali berkali kutelepon kok tidak diangkat.."

Ini Naruto.. Pikir Kushina, kepanikan mulai tergambar di wajahnya, Ia segera melihat daftar log panggilan tidak diangkat pada hpnya dan mengetahui memang terdapat beberapa daftar panggilan yang semuanya berasal dari nomer anaknya.

tampaknya semuanya terlalu nyenyak tidurnya, kurasa Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata namun tidak bisa soalnya kemarin hpnya dimatikan.

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya Hinata yang barusan ikut terbangun karena suara deringan handphone Kushina dan melihat mertuanya sedang memegang ponselnya dalam keadaan bingung.

"telepon dari Naruto.. Sepertinyai dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi dari tadi.. dia tampak sedikit kesal Hinata" jawab Kushina sambil menyodorkan hpnya ke Hinata.

"Hallo bu.. kau dengar suaraku tidak..?" keluar lagi sebuah suara dari loud-speaker hp itu..

"Ngg yah.. sayang ini aku, Istrimu, ibu lagi di kamar mandi, maaf.. Aku barusan bangun.. Aduhh. Kepalaku pusing..."

"Pusing?, Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Mmm iya itu kan kemarin sore ibumu kesini lalu malamnya dia mengajak minum sake sambil ngobrol dan juga nonton tv, rupanya aku kebanyakan minum..." Hinata tampak merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi suami tercintanya..

"hadeh.. Oh iya hpmu tidak aktif ya, tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi hanya terdapat pesan kalau nomermu sekarang sedang tidak aktif"

"hmm yah soal itu... hpku dari kemarin lupa ku caz jadi mungkin pagi ini kehabisan batrai dan mati.."

Hinata melirik Kushina disampingnya yang terlihat menyibakan selimut yang menutupi Sasuke dan mendapati kejantananya tengah tegak.

"Hihi kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah bangun dari tadi yah dasar bocah mesum.." bisik Kushina gemas sambil menyentil lembut kepala penis Sasuke menyebabkan batang itu terayun.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menyeringai sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang bicara dengan naruto ditelepon..

"Aku akui aku terangsang mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dengan si bodoh itu dengan keadaan kita sekarang..jadi adiku kembali bangun"

Kushina tersenyum..

"Dasar mesum.. Kok bisa tersangsang sih" bisik Kushina lagi sambil mengocok kemaluan Sasuke yang tengah tegang..

"jangan - jangan kamu suka ngentotin istri orang lain ketika suaminya sedang berbicara pada mereka di telephone yah.." Kushina terus berbisik pada Sasuke sambil menggigit lembut teliganya membuat batang kejantananya semakin keras.

Hinata melihat adegan itu sambil terus mengobrol dengan suaminya ditelepon. Dalam hati ia merasa kagum dengan stamina Sasuke yang kembali bugar pas pagi-pagi seperti sekarang setelah sesi perstubuhan gila-gilaan kemarin yang sempat terulang satu ronde lagi ketika mereka terbangun di malam hari tentunya hal itu akan menguras tenaganya.. Sasuke memang tidak seperti suaminya yang menurutnya payah dalam urusan sex. Bahkan di malam pertama Hinata tidak merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika penis kecil suaminya mengentotnya. Ini memang karena sebelumnya ia sudah diperawani oleh sahabat suaminya yang ternyata berjiwa playboy sejati itu. Tentu saja dimalam pertama mereka, Hinata sedikit terbantu dengan latihan akting perawannya dengan ditambah selaput dara palsu yang dapat mengeluarkan noda darah di seprai hingga suaminya yang pecemburu itu tidak tau kalau ternyata ia menikahi lontenya Sasuke. Hinata sebenarnya awalnya hanyalah gadis baik-baik di keluarga hyuga. Namun sejak kejadian di suatu malam sebelum perkawinanya dengan Naruto. Semuanya berubah..

"Oh tidak jangan lagi" desis Hinata menggigit jarinya sambil melirik kedua pasangan disampingnya yang rupanya kembali mulai melakukan perstubuhan kembali..

Rupanya Kushina terangsang dengan bangunnya adik sasuke yang berukuran jumbo itu tadi dan bersedia melayani nafsu jantan sasuke saat ini.

kedua mata Hinata melotot melihat acara pergumulan itu. Kushina dalam posisi menungging sementara sang playboy uchiha itu mengerjai lubang vaginanya dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh sintalnya terguncang-guncang.

"Kenapa sayang tanya Naruto..?"

"Eh nggak.. Sepertinya aku ingin muntah, kepalaku tambah pusing.."

"hmm kamu sih sudah tau kalau kamu itu tidak terlalu kuat minum.. " Naruto terdengar menghela nafas di ujung telephon. Di keluarganya Naruto termasuk tidak terlalu suka mabuk jadi wajar kalau saat ini ia terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar istrinya mulai mengikuti kebiasaan buruk ibunya yang suka minum sake. Ia memandang perempuan itu tidak baik jika minum minuman keras apalagi sampai berubah jadi kebiasaan seperti ibunya

**krek krek krek...**

suara ranjang berderit mulai terdengar saat sasuke kembali beraksi.

"oh fuck oh fuck.. Kejantananmu benar-benar jauh lebih besar dari Minato dan Naruto, Sasuke.." erang Kushina yang tengah menerima hujaman-hujaman batang penis raksasa Sasuke.. Ranjang yang mereka tempati bergoyang-goyang akibat aksi mesum mereka..

Wanita cantik yang telah melahirkan naruto itu memang tau betul ukuran penis anaknya ketika tak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari pemandian air panas waktu mereka berlibur di sebuah wahana di sunagakure setahun yang lalu. Dan menurutnya ukuranya sama kecil dengan ukuran suaminya..

"Ada apa Hinata, kurasa aku mendengar ada yang menjerit jerit disana.." ujar Naruto ditelepon

"Oh itu cuma televisi yang.. ibu tengah menonton opera sabun yang agak sedikit vulgar dan penuh kata kata yang kurang sopan.."

"Waw.. Sekeras ini?, weh tontonan yang nggak bagus itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sih ibu menonton acara seperti itu.." keluh naruto.

"Itu akan kusuruh kukecilkan suaranya.." kata Hinata yang kemudian menaruh hp kedalam tumpukan bantal, lalu mendekati Kushina yang tengah mendesah intense..

"Ahh ahh Aa akkku keluar ahh.." tubuh wanita cantik berambut merah itu melengkung dan mengejang beberapa kali dan kemudian melemas setelah menuruni tangga puncak orgasmenya..

"Bu, Sasuke, bisakah kalian berdua berhenti mendesah sejenak?.. Naruto bisa curiga nih.." Kata Hinata sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya persis dibibirnya sensualnya. Namun pasangan mesum itu cuma menanggapinya dengan seringainya..

"Santai saja Hinata..." kata Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ngobrol saja dengan Naruto Hinata.. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal seperti ini.. aku tau kalau dia amat payah akan menyadari sesuatu hal" Sambung Kushina..

"Oh gowd.. Kalian benar benar gila.." bisik Hinata geleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum..

"Ohhh ini kan semua salahmu Hinata... Kau yang membuatku memulai perselingkuhan ini.. Ahh" rintih Kushina disaat sasuke menstubuhinya dengan makin cepat..

Hinata terdiam sambil menghisap jari telunjuknya, wanita berambut indigo imut itu mulai merasa belahan kewanitaanya terasa gatal juga.. Rupanya ia mulai merasa horny akibat kemarin digarap sang uchiha ditambah melihat perstubuhan intens didepanya.. Apalagi disaat keadaan sekarang dimana situasi tengah memaksanya untuk bermain drama untuk mengelabui suaminya di telephon. Hal itu semua telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat becek kewanitaanya. "Habis ini giliranmu Hinata.." bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda sang hyuga. Senyuman Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali berdesir...

Sasuke kenapa kau begitu hot.. Terlalu sulit untuk menolak godaanmu. Pikir Hinata.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan Sasuke bad boy, tentu aku akan meladenimu kapanpun kau mau.. Tapi bukan sekarang bisiknya.."

"Kenapa tidak Hinata..?" Bisik Kushina..

"Kemarin kau berjanji akan menutupi hubunganku dengan sasuke. Kini Aku juga akan menolongmu untuk mengalihkan perhatian naruto sementara giliranmu menolong kehornian bocah nakal ini.." lanjut wanita berambut merah itu sambil terus terpejam menahan desahan karena hujaman batang raksasa Sasuke yang terus mengerjai kewanitaanya..

"Hmmm gimana yah" Hinata mengambil hp dibalik tumpukan bantal dan kembali mendengarkan suara Naruto yang kini terlihat agak emosi dibandingkan dengan tadi..

"Hey Hinata apa kau masih disana? Kau itu denger suaraku nggak sih..!"

"Uh eh iya sayang aku cuma merasa masih pusing.. Ngh.."

"Coba kamu minum segelas susu biar pusingnya hilang, aku juga dulu waktu mabuk berat obatnya yah itu" kata Naruto

Sementara itu Sasuke menarik batang kejantananya dari liang vagina Kushina dan memeluk Hinata dan menggesek gesekan kontolnya yang berlumuran lendir Kushina ke vaginanya..

"Uhh Sasuke.. Tolong entot aku.." Bisik Hinata pelan..

Sasuke seperti mendapat lampu hijau dengan perlahan kepala kejantanya ditusukan kedalam liang peranaan Hinata..

"Ahhh gowd..." Desah Hinata..

"Ada apa Hinata.." Naruto terdengar curiga..

"Ahhhh aku tak kuat lagi.." Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kushina.

"Halo Naruto yah.. Ini ibu..."

"Oh hi bu dimana Hinata kok dia memutuskan pembicaraanya dengan tiba - tiba?."

"Dia lagi muntah muntah di kamar mandi tuh.."

"Oh.. Kasihan dia.. dia emang tidak tahan mabuk.."

Kushina berusaha menahan tawanya sebelum bicara lagi

"Hmm btw dimana ayahmu? Aku ingin berbicara denganya"

"Hmm dia sedang sibuk kerja sekarang, kami sekarang sudah berada dikantor bu dan aku nanti akan membantunya sebentar lagi..Oh iya bu nanti aku dan ayah pulangnya sore, karena ibu lagi di villa kan?. Nanti ayah juga akan langsung kesana katanya.."

"Iya.. ibu mengerti.. sepertinya ayahmu memang sibuk sekarang yah.. Sayang sekali, iya kalau begitu ibu tidak jadi pulang saja hari ini.."

"Hinata sudah kembali bu?" tanya naruto

Kushina melirik ke dua pasang insan berlainan jenis yang kini masih asyik bercinta dan tersenyum.

"Yah dia sudah agak baikan sepertinya"

"Oh yah tolong berikan hpnya ke Hinata.. bos sebentar lagi memanggilku. jadi aku tak bisa lama-lama lagi di telephon."

"Okay" Kushina menyerahkan hpnya pada Hinata dan berbisik pada Sasuke

"Pelankan enjotanmu bad boy.. Hinata tengah berbicara pada Naruto nih.."

Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Kushina dengan memelankan enjotanya memungkinkan Hinata hime bisa berbicara walau agak sulit mengatur nafas..

"Yah sayang.. Nanti akan kusiapkan kari kesukaanmu dengan ibu. katanya dia jago bikin kari..."

"Okay bye..." kata Hinata terlihat mengakhiri panggilan.

hp Kushina terjatuh ke ranjang disaat Sasuke menambah kecepatannya kembali.. Tubuhnya sexynya kembali terguncang guncang..

Kushina mengelus elus klitorisnya sambil menonton pertunjukan heboh yang terlarang itu..

"Yeah Hinata kurasa sebuah orgasme akan jadi makanan pembuka sarapan kita yang lezat dipagi hari ini.. "

Kushina tertawa..

"Ohh bu ohh kau ini ada-ada saja ahh..." Hinata mengomentari statemen gila mertuanya dengan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat lama menjadi penonton, Kushina lalu mendekati mereka dan ikut membelai rambut Hinata.

"Well kurasa kalau cuma dirimu akan belum cukup membuat Sasuke puas Hinata" kata Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu ikut memeluk Hinata dan meremas remas dadanya dan berciuman dengan nafsu dengan mantunya yang imut itu sementara Sasuke mengerjai memeknya..

Mengetahui Kushina yang juga ingin mendapat bagian, dengan segera sasuke mengintruksi kedua wanita cantik itu untuk bersiap di posisi.. Kali ini mereka tidak saling berpelukan lagi melainkan sama-sama menungging bersebelahan, sasuke lalu menghajar vagina mereka berdua bergantian. Posisi bersebelahan membuat sang Uchiha kerepotan mengerjai mereka bersamaan tidak seperti persetubuhan kemarin dimana keduanya saling berpelukan sehingga ia bisa mengentot keduanya hampir tanpa masalah karena lubang vagina mereka yang berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Hmmmmm entot kami dengan keras bocah" erang Kushina.. Sasuke mengatur irama perstubuhanya dengan bergiliran menstubuhi mereka, masing masing mendapat 10 hentakan keras...

**plak plak plak plak...**

Bunyi tamparan selangkangan sasuke dengan pantat mereka terdengar mengiringi bunyi derit ranjang yang bergoyang goyang mengikuti irama perstubuhan mereka.

"Ohh shitt kasar sekali.." Gerutu kedua wanita itu menahan gempuran kejantanan sasuke yang semakin cepat dan cepat..

Dilihat dari kecepatan dan dengusan nafas sang uchiha yang semakin cepat, Kushina dan Hinata tau kalau sasuke sebentar lagi akan klimaks..

"Sedikit lagi sasuke.. Kita keluar bareng-bareng yah ah ah..."

sasuke memejamkan mata, ia berkonsentrasi penuh supaya tidak keluar duluan.. Empotan vagina keduanya benar benar numero uno membuat pertahanannya makin rapuh. Kini pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasinya dengan mengalihkan fikirannya dengan fikiran lain.. Kentotanya menjadi tidak sekencang sebelumnya namun pria itu mempunyai tehnik lain untuk merobohkan bendungan syahwat kedua wanita itu dengan memperdalam ciumanya pada keduanya, kedua tanganya yang berotot memperkuat remasanya di payudara mereka..

Benar saja Beberapa menit kemudian kedua wanita itu mulai menjerit jerit..

"Ahh sasuke aku mau ahh..."

"Ahh aku juga.." susul wanita berambut merah itu..

Sasuke nyengir akhirnya bendungan mereka jebol juga..

uchiha mesum itu mempercepat enjotanya dan memeluk dan menghisap lidah lidah mereka sambil tetap meremas dada jumbo mereka..

Segera saja tubuh mereka menegang dan..

"Eeeeayyaahhhhh...!" Kedua wanita itupun klimaks dengan dibarengi sasuke yang menyusul mereka.

"Hnghh... Sialan aku keluar..." sasuke mendengus sambil memejamkan mata.

**Cret cret cret crett...**

Sasuke muncrat di memek Hinata namun dengan cepat mencabut batangnya dan menyemprotkan sisanya ke dalam lubang miew Kushina...

"Ssugoi.. Sasuke kun.. Kau bahkan bisa membagi spermamu di dua vagina secara bergantian.. Luar biasa..." Komen Kushina tersenyum..

Hinata mengangguk dan menatap sasuke dengan kagum..

Cowok biasa pasti Tidak akan bisa melakukanya..Tapi berbeda denganmu bad boy.. puji Hinata..

Dan Sasuke cuma tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka berdua...

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 11 pagi Didapur villa itu..<strong>

Hinata dan Kushina tengah berada didapur, mereka sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Minato dan Naruto sore nanti. Sasuke telah berpamitan dengan kedua wanita sexy itu sekitar sejam yang lalu setelah sempat ikut sarapan dengan mereka. Baik Hinata dan Kushina sudah kembali berpakaian seperti saat kemarin naruto dan minato terakhir melihat mereka sebelum berangkat ke kantor namun dengan celemek yang mereka pakai untuk acara memasak mereka sekarang.

"Jadi Hinata tentang pil nona tsunade yang kau berikan padaku tadi.." ujar Kushina memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata yang tengah memotong motong sayuran tersenyum, ia tau keraguan mertuanya tentang keefektifan obat anti hamil pemberian pemilik toko apotek terbesar di konoha itu..

"Jangan kahwatir bu. Obat itu sungguh ampuh dan bekerja hanya pada saat hari itu digunakan. Jadi tidak berefek dengan suamimu yang ingin memperoleh keturunanya. Sperma Sasuke yang sangat berpotensi itu akan mati segera akibat efek obat itu setelah kau meminumnya. ingat yah jangan minum obat itu sehari setelah bercinta dengan ayah karena efek obat itu bekerja sehari.. itu jika ibu ingin punya bayi lagi dari ayah..."

"Hmm syukurlah kalau begitu..." Kushina mengaduk kari dengan perasaan lega, didalam hati ia tidak menyangka akan terlibat hubungan terlarang dengan Sasuke, sahabat anaknya, rasanya semua akan menjadi runyam kalau sampai dia hamil gara-gara hubungan itu.

"Untung ada obat seampuh itu. Hinata Kau beruntung bisa kenal dengan pemilik apotik Kuda perkasa itu"

Hinata tertawa

"Sebenarnya Sakura yang memberikanku obat ini, dia kan bekerja disana sebagai peracik resep dokter juga.."

"Gadis berambut pink yang dulu pacaran dengan naruto itu yah?.. Wah iya aku ingat gadis cantik itu.. Dia dulu sering main ke rumah membawa oleh-oleh dari toko ibunya..."

"Dia itu kan temen sekelasku waktu smu bu, dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada naruto.."

"kalau sasuke? hmmm aku penasaran sejak kapan kau punya hubungan spesial dengan playboy itu... "

"ehmmm soal itu..." Hinata terdiam..

Kushina memegang pundaknya dan tersenyum...

"tidak apa Hinata kalau kau tidak mau membicarakanya.."

"B-bukan seperti itu.. Itu karena ini sedikit membuatku malu untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu.."

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah selingkuh denganya sejak kau pacaran dengan naruto yah?" tanya kushina dengan penasaran.

"Tidak juga bu.. waktu di smu a-aku, sama halnya seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu diam-diam terpesona oleh playboy keren seperti Sasuke walau kita selalu menyangkalnya.., aku pertamanya kenal dia ketika cowok itu menyelamatkan naruto ketika dibully di sekolah setelah itu aku menjadi tertarik denganya tapi waktu itu aku belum berani main gila denganya.."

"Hmm tak heran dulu waktu anak itu masih smu, Naruto sering mengeluh sakit perut dan pulang dengan wajah lebam.. Dulu dia sering menyangkal, katanya sih terjatuh.. Aku tidak percaya.. Ternyata seperti dugaanku.. Dia korban bully disekolah.. Hff memalukan.." Setetes keringat meluncur dari kening kushina yang menghela nafas kecewa.

"Dia memang norak dan terlalu banyak bicara hingga banyak yang merasa terganggu jadi banyak yang tidak suka denganya dulu.. Tapi aku suka dengan perjuanganya... Ia amat gigih dan pantang menyerah.. Ia selalu bisa bangun setelah terjatuh.. Makanya aku jadi suka denganya.. " Hinata tertawa

"Benarkah.. Ini jadi menarik.. Lalu tepatnya kapan kau dan si uchiha itu ehm ehm gitu? Kushina tampak tertarik dengan bagaimana ceritanya si playboy itu berhasil mendapatkan Hinata disaat gadis itu menyukai naruto..

"Sebenarnya awal perselingkuhanku adalah saat pesta Lepas lajang sebelum pernikahanku dengan Naruto kemarin itu loh.."

"Eeehhh... Pesta Lepas lajang? Aku kira pesta Lepas lajang tabuu untuk dilakukan. Apa Naruto tau tentang rencana pesta Lepas lajang itu?" tanya Kushina yang tidak menyangka Hinata bisa merayakan pesta semacam itu tanpa sepengetahuanya..

Hinata menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Naruto pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku mengadakan pesta itu malam itu..

Sebenarnya ini idenya Sakura dan Ino, temen ceweku yang lain juga.. Mereka membujuku untuk diam-diam menyelenggarakan pesta itu. kata mereka tiap gadis di konoha selalu punya tradisi itu sebelum pernikahan. Dan tampaknya mereka berhasil menyakinkanku..

"Wah wah.. Lalu apa Naruto juga mengadakan pesta Lepas lajang juga.. "

"Kurasa sih tidak.. Soalnya teman-teman prianya seperti shikamaru, choji dan yang lainya pada mengeluh tentang bagaimana Naruto dengan keras kepalanya menolak saran mereka untuk mengadakan pesta Lepas lajangnya dan bagaimana itu membuat mereka kesal.. Itu terjadi pada dua hari setelah aku merayakan pesta dan ketika kita sedang nongkrong di kafe bareng-bareng..

"Oh aku rasa dia adalah tipe pris setia Hinata.. Dia tau kalo pesta Lepas lajang biasanya berisi hal hal yang negatif jadi dia tidak mau mengadakan pesta itu"..

"Yah kekhawatiranya memang benar sih.." sahut Hinata tersenyum.

hyuga sexy itu berusaha kembali mengingat kejadian itu sambil mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p><strong>flashback :<strong>

**Di rumah Ino dimalam diselenggarakanya pesta Lepas lajang khusus gadis.**

Bunyi dentuman musik keras terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan perumahan elite konoha bukit permai.. Namun suara hingar bingar tersebut teredam oleh fasilitas ruang tamu rumah itu yang memang kedap suara hingga suara musik tidak terlalu mengganggu tetangga disebelah rumah tersebut.

Diruang tamu Sakura tampak cemas, sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

para gadis sudah tampak bersenang senang didalam rumah itu. Mereka sibuk berkaraoke dan ngobrol. Seorang gadis imut tampak sedang sibuk menghidangkan aneka makanan dan minuman.

"Oyy Ten ten.. Minumnya..!" Seru dua gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa..

"Iya sebentar.. si pembawa minuman membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas anggur ke arah dua gadis yang memanggilnya..

"Ino, Sakura minumnya.." Tenten tersenyum ketika mereka mengambil wine dari nampan yang ia sodorkan.

"Oh iya tenten.. Kamu lihat Hinata nggak? Tanya gadis berambut pink yang memakai gaun pesta warna hitam itu.."

"Oh maaf Sakura aku belum melihatnya.. Hmm tapi nanti kalau dia muncul akan kuberitahu.." jawab gadis bersuara kawaii itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia datang nggak sih.." keluh si pinkket..

"Sabar lah dia pasti datang.. Kamu sebagai sahabat terdekatnya pasti tau watak gadis itu.. Kalo ia sudah berjanji ia pasti berusaha menepatinya.."

Sakura tersenyum

"Ah iya itu berkat pengaruh si idiot itu.."

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Iya.. Dia selalu tertarik dengan perjuangan si bodoh itu untuk mendapat pengakuan di sekolah.. dan kata katanya yang selalu ia ucapkan dikelas telah menginspirasi Hinata untuk pantang menarik kata katanya dan selalu menepati janji yang ia buat.

"Kata mutiara naruto yang lumayan" kedua gadis itu tertawa..

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar suara Temari dengan cukup keras.

"Nah itu dia datang.." Temari menunjuk sesosok gadis berpony yang dipersilahkan masuk oleh tenten kedalam rumah.

"Bagus Hinata.. Akhirnya pesta bisa dimulai.."

Ino antusias melihat Hinata memasuki ruangan pesta.

Hinata mengenakan gaun halter warna putih susu model terusan sampai selutut, sepasang anting dan kalung emas bermata berlian biru tak lupa ia kenakan. teman-temanya tampak kagum dengan penampilanya yang elegan malam itu.

"Kamu cantik sekali Hinata" puji para gadis..

Hinata tampak tersenyum malu menanggapi komentar para gadis yang menyambutnya.. Ia segera menemui Ino dan Sakura di sofa.

"apa itu gaun yang dibelikan Naruto waktu itu yah?" tanya Sakura..

Hinata mengangguk sambil memegang kalung yang melingkari lehernya..

"sebenarnya kalung ini juga.."

"waw.. Si bodoh itu memang benar-benar anak konglomerat yah.." Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

"anoo Naruto tidak datang kesini juga kan?"

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Hinata.

"Tentu tidak bodoh. Ini adalah malam pesta Lepas lajangmu kau tau. jadi pesta ini hanya khusus untuk para gadis.." jelas si pingkket

"Ok minumnya" tenten tiba - tiba muncul membawa gelas anggur berisi wine berkualitas yang disodorkanya ke hyuga hime..

Hinata mengambil minuman dari nampan yang dibawa tenten dan meneguknya pelan..

segera saja Hinata telah larut dalam suasana pesta itu. Alkohol membuat tubuhnya hangat dan fikiranya jadi lebih lepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pun bisa mengobrol dengan teman temanya dengan tanpa menunjukan kegugupan lagi.

"Ehh Hinata.. Ngomong-ngomong Apa kau dan Naruto sudah pernah bercinta..?" tanya Ino..

gadis hyuga itu tampak tersedak dan terbatuk batuk mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Setelah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya ia mulai berbicara

"Ehh itu.."

gadis bermata lavender itu kembali meneguk wine ditanganya untuk mengurangi kegugupanya.

"Itu apa Hinata.. Jangan bilang kalau naruto belum pernah bercinta denganmu yah?" wajah Ino tiba tiba muncul didekat wajah Hinata dengan muka penuh selidik..

"Sebenarnya aku masih perawan.."

"Ehhh jadi tepat dugaanku.. Naruto terlalu payah dia menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik kamu.." Ino menghela nafas kecewa.

"Bukan begitu waktu itu kami memang hampir bercinta tapi dia bilang sebaiknya itu dilakukan setelah menikah saja.."

"Mmm benar benar payah.. seperti waktu dulu" Sakura turut mengiyakan statemen Ino sambari mengingat bagaimana dulu waktu Naruto masih pacaran dengannya dan bagaimana bodohnya pria blonde itu menolak untuk bercinta denganya karena alasan yang sama..

Hinata tampak terdiam memikirkan komentar komentar teman-temanya tentang tunanganya.

bel jam dinding di rumah Ino tiba-tiba berbunyi 9 kali pertanda acara selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Sakura menyadari itu dan menyeringai karena teringat tentang kejutan yang sudah lama dipersiapkanya untuk malam ini. Ia segera merangkul Hinata.

"Btw Hinata.. Ingat tidak waktu dulu kau pernah mengatakanya padaku. Tentang fantasymu yang itu tuh"

"Fantasy? Fantasy apa?.."

"Hehh kau ini.. Apa kau ingat kau dulu pernah cerita bahwa kau pernah punya fantasy erotis dengan seseorang selain Naruto waktu di smu kan?"

"Ehh soal itu..." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah. Ia menghabiskan sisa wine digelasnya.

"Waw siapa itu Hinata." tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda pada Hinata.

sebenarnya dalam keadaan normal Hinata tidak akan mau bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya ini khususnya dihadapan para gadis lainya. Namun dibawah pengaruh akhohol dan juga suasana hysteria yang ia alami akibat dentuman irama musik pesta, ia akhirnya dengan terbata-bata mengatakan pria yang dari dulu dia fantasykan sejak kenal dengan Naruto di sma.

"Ddiaa.. Ss.. Sasuke uchiha.."

"Haa... Jadi sahabat Naruto itu" seru Ino tak percaya

Sakura cekikian membuat Hinata tersipu malu..

"Hihi aku senang kau mau jujur tentang perasaanmu padanya malam ini Hinata..Dan tau tidak aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan di pesta malam ini.."

"Maksudmu Sakura..kejutan apa itu?" Hinata bingung..

Sakura berbisik pada Ino yang kemudian ikut cekikian..

"Hei Hinata percayalah ini akan jadi kejutan spesial di pesta Lepas lajangmu itu.. Kata Ino.. Hinata masih terlihat bingung dengan tingkah kedua temanya itu.

**Tok tok tok..**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk membuat para gadis terkejut..kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang masih senyum-senyum.. "Well kenapa kau tidak coba buka saja pintunya dan lihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acara kita Sakura.." kata Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura yang menanggapinya dengan nyengir.. si pinkket beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat tamu misterius itu.

"Memangnya siapa tamu itu Ino.. Kalian berdua sepertinya sudah tau siapa dia..."

"Tenang saja Hinata.. Kami telah menyiapkan tamu istemewa untuk jadi penari stripper malam ini..."

"Sstriperr?"

"Ya stripper, masa kau tidak tau Hinata, tiap pesta Lepas lajang pasti ada acara penghiburnya buat kita ladies.."

beberapa saat kemudian nampak Sakura muncul bersama seseorang.

"well well lihat siapa yang aku bawa guys.." Para gadis tampak antusias dengan tamu sepesial yang muncul dengan Sakura itu..

"Sasuke uchiha...!" Pekik para gadis..

Sang uchha tersenyum...

Dia mengenakan baju seragam ketat yang menampakan otot atletisnya dipadu dengan jeans warna biru yang juga ketat.

Hinata yang memang suka type man in uniform terpana melihat pesona sang uchiha itu, ia terlihat manly dan cool.

"Malam para gadis, aku kesini atas permintaan Sakura.. Sebagai stripper di pesta ini.. Aku harap kalian tidak kecewa.."

"Well betul gals, Sasuke kesini karena dia akan mempertunjukkan skillnya dalam menjadi stripper malam ini."

suara riuh pun terdengar ketika hampir seluruh gadis yang notabene adalah sasuke uchiha fans girl itu bersorak girang karena pria idola mereka akan tampil malam ini dengan half naked atau kemungkinan akan full nude dan akan menari erotis menghibur mereka malam ini.

dan ketika pria itu dipersilahkan oleh mc untuk tampil di panggung stripper, semuanya pun mengerumuninya tak terkecuali Hinata.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi setelah dipersilakan sakura untuk beraksi, Sasuke segera menuju panggung stripper,

Sahabat Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan resmi jadi best men di pernikahanya dengan gadis hyuga itu dengan gaya coolnya mulai melepas pakaiannya dengan tarian erotis yang membuat para gadis histeris..

Dia melakukan striptease dengan nakal yang membuat para fansgirlnya berebut menyentuh dan membelai tubuh atlethisnya..

hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke tinggal menggunakan cd hitamnya.. Kemaluanya tampak menonjol dibalik pakaian dalam yang dikenakanya. Hinata masih terlalu malu utuk ikut-kikutan teman-temanya menyentuh Sasuke..Ia hanya bisa menontonya dengan muka blushing..

Ketika sasuke berhenti melakukan stripteasenya, sakura terlihat naik ke atas panggung dan menyuruh hinata untuk mendekat.

"well dan sekarang untuk hadiah intinya bisik Sakura pada Sasuke yang membuat sang uchiha itu nyengir ke arah Hinata..

"Hinata ayo.." Kata Ino mendorong gadis yang mukanya tertunduk merah itu ke panggung.

"taruh ini ke kejantananya!" bisik Ino menyerahkkan sekaleng whipcream ke Hinata..

Sasuke menurunkan pelindung terakhirnya. Batangnya mengcung keras.. Mempuat para gadis menjerit dan menutup tampak shock sekaligus excite atas surprise sasuke.

"8agaimana pendapatmu tentang kejantananya Hinata" bisik Ino

"Besar banget" kata Hinata lirih sambil menutupi mukanya..

Sementara para gadis terlihat berbisik bisik satu sama lain dengan tersenyum, mereka ikut mengomentari ukuran batang kejantanan sasuke yang membuat mereka kagum dan mengkonfirmasi kebenaran rumor yang mereka dengar selama ini soal performa sasuke diatas ranjang.

Sebagian para gadis yang hadir di pesta itu memang sudah pernah ditiduri Sasuke waktu di smu, sebagian malah ada yang melepas keprawananya dengan pria itu ketika masih smp.

"Ayo Hinata..." Temari menepuk bahu Hinata dan menaruh beberapa sendok whipcream ke tanganya..

"Aa apa aku harus melakukanya.." Hinata tampak masih ragu ragu.

Sasuke menempelkan batang raksasanya di pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata yang saat itu dalam keadaan jongkok menghadap sang playboy yang berdiri dihadapanya.

"Ehhh benda ini begitu besar.." desah Hinata lirih

ia mulai menaruh whipcream ditanganya ke permukaan batang raksasa itu dengan lembut dan meratakanya..

"ohhh Hinata elusanmu membuatku keenakan.. Oh terus.." Sasuke mengelus ngelus rambut Hinata..

"sasuke aku belum pernah melakukanya bahkan dengan Naruto sekalipun.. Kuharap aku melakukanya dengan benar.." desah Hinata sambil mengocok kejantan sahabat tunanganya itu dengan gemas.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya saat Hinata memanjakan kejantananya. Untuk seorang yang belum pernah melakukan blowjob, Hinata tampak melakukanya dengan cukup lancar di pertunjukan pertamanya malam ini.

"sekarang hisap kontolku Hinata.." seru Sasuke.

"Ahhh apa.. Aku tidakk maksudku.. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa melakukanya Sasuke.."

"Percayalah kau pasti bisa Hinata" sasuke meyakinkan gadis itu..

"Ayoo Hinata.. katanya kau dulu punya fantasy memblowjob sasuke.. Sekarang kejantananya sudah ada didepan matamu tuh.." Sakura ikut meyakinkan sahbatnya untuk merealisasikan fantasynya selama ini..

"Hmghh gadis ini..." desah Sasuke lirih ketika ia mulai merasakan gadis cantik itu mengulum ujung penisnya.

Hinata akhirnya mau mencobanya.. Ia memasukan batang besar itu dimulutnya. Kendati ia harus bersusah payah melakukanya dengan ukuran penis Sasuke yang jumbo itu..

Gadis cantik ini mulai menaik turunkan mulutnya. Mulutnya penuh berisi benda itu membuat tonjolan muncul di kedua pipinya..

Whipped cream di kejantanan sang uchiha telah habis berganti dengan saliva sang hyuga yang membasahi batang itu. Hinata semakin cepat melakukan blow jobnya..Kedua matanya tetap melirik ke arah wajah Sasuke, menikmati exspresinya yang menahan nikmat akibat servis yang ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba sasuke menarik penisnya dari mulut Hinata..dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri..

"Kenapa sasuke kun.. Apa performaku tadi mengecewakan?"

"Ini hanya foreplaynya saja Hinata, lagian aku maklum denganmu yang masih belum terbiasa dengan blowjob." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jadi benar kau kecewa denganku kan"

"well itu bukanlah masalah Hinata.. Sebab yang terpenting.. Malam ini kau akan mengambil sebuah keputusan penting.."

"Keputusan penting?" Hinata mengrenyitkan keningnya..

Sementara para gadis saling melempar senyum satu sama lain seolah paham apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"sebagai stripper aku mempunyai penawaran terakhir padamu Hinata.. Penawaranku adalah.. apakah kau mau bercinta denganku dan membiarkanku menjadi yang pertama bagimu.."

"Ehh apa akuu..." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan yang dikatakan sasuke barusan. Ia menyangka kalau acara blow job tadi adalah acara gila yang ia harus lakukan terakhir kali di pesta itu namun ternyata ia juga harus bercinta dengan sang stripper..

"Aku dengar kau banyak membicarakanku Hinata.. Tentang betapa inginya kau melewatkan sex pertamamu denganku. Sakura telah menceritakanya padaku.. Aku rasa kau tidak akan keberatan melewatkan malam ini denganku kan Hinata.." bisik sasuke yang kemudian memeluk Hinata..

stripper telanjang itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Sudah cukup aku terlalu memendam persaan ini. Aku mungkin akan menikahi Naruto Sasuke. Namun aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama menyentuhku dan aku tau kesempatan ini munkin tidak datang dua kali.. Pikir sang hyuga sebelum dengan pasrah membiarkan sasuke melumat bibirnya.

"Hmmm dan kurasa jawabanmu adalah iya kan Hinata?" kata Sasuke setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat lalu menganggukan kepalanya membuat sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Hinata kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan ini tidak akan membuat suatu ikatan apapun diantara kita kan.. Jadi kalau kau mau berhenti. Sekaranglah saatnya.." Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng pelan..

"sasuke.. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku lagi. Aku ingin kau malam ini.. Persetan dengan naruto kalau ini akan disebut selingkuh.." jawab Hinata.

Seluruh gadis terkesima dengan pengakuan tunangan naruto itu.

Sakura dan Ino mengacungkan jempol sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hinata sedangkan Tenten cuman facepalm, Temari terlihat blushing dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mencium bibir tipis Hinata..Ciuman mereka terlihat gentle dan tidak terburu-buru..sambil berciuman Sasuke meremas dada besar gadis hyuga itu dengan lembut seperti mengelusnya. Perlahan tanganya menelusuri tali gaun dibelakang leher mulus gadis itu dan melepaskan talinya. Hinata membalasnya dengan mengocok kejantanan Sasuke...

Tak lama kemudian Hinata telah sama bugilnya dengan sasuke, gadis itu dibaringkan di atas meja kayu yang cukup lebar untuk ukuran tubuh Hinata sementara penis sang uchiha yang telah full erect nampak mmenggesek gesek belahan vagina sang perawan , mengakibatkan pacar naruto itu mendesah menahan geli yang bercampur nikmat.

Teman temanya berdiri disekelilingnya menonton adegan itu dengan antusias..

Hinata menggelenkan kepalanya ketika rasa gatal didalam vaginanya membuatnya sudah tidak sabar lagi.. Dengan muka yang merah karena malu ia merintih lirih.

"sasuke berhenti menggodaku, berhenti memandangikku dan cepat masukan penismu.."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluknya, ia berbisik di telinga sang perawan..

"Apakah kau sudah siap menjadi wanita seutuhnya malam ini, Hinata?"

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu selain anggukan kepalanya meyakinkan sahabat naruto itu untuk mendorong kejantananya.. Sasuke melebarkan selangkanganya dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya keatas pundaknya untuk mempermudah prosesnya. Perlahan sang uchiha merasakan sesuatu mengganjal jalan masuk penisnya.. Dengan menyeringai pemuda mesum itu meneruskan doronganya membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan dan menggigit leher sasuke..

Ughh sasuke merasakan sakit saat Hinata terus menggigit lehernya selama proses pembobolan keprawanan yang tengah dilakukanya.

Ino yang ada di dekat Hinata mencoba menghiburnya dan menyemangatinya bahwa dia pasti dapat melalui proses menyakitkan yang hanya sebentar itu dan setelah itu Hinata akan merasa keenakan.

Sedangkan Sakura merangkul sang pejantan dan berbisik mesra..

"Entot dia bad boys sekeras waktu kau dulu memperawaniku" bisik sang pinkket mendorong sang uchiha.. Dan..

**Blussshhhh...**

kontol sasuke akhirnya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya didalam liang surga Hinata, Hinata menjerit keras saat proses penancapan itu, tampak darah prawanya merembes dan membasahi meja kayu dimana dia berbaring..

Sakura dan Ino melihat adegan itu dibelakang mereka sambil senyum senyum sedang para gadis terlihat blushing sambil menutupi mulut mereka dengan tangan.

"Cowok nakal lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.. Dulu waktu aku berpacaran dengan Naruto kau juga mengambil keprawananku.. Dan sekarang kau melakukanya lagi dengan tunanganya... Dasar playboy mesum.." ujar Sakura dibelakang sasuke dengan menyeringai yang ditimpali Ino dengan tertawa..

" Well well pokoknya kita harus simpan rahasia ini dan kegilaan malam ini.. Hinata berhak mendapat kebahagiaan dengan cowok idamanya kan..? " kata Ino

"Yahhh Sasuke memang jauh jauh lebih baik dibanding Naruto sibodoh itu.. Jadi dia pantas menjadi the right man untuk Hinata malam ini" timpal Sakura.

oh fuck penis Sasuke terasa sesak didalam vaginaku.. Rasanya seperti menekan nekan rahimku.. Pikir gadis bermata lavender itu sambil memejamkan mata.. ia mendesah mengerang erang diantara sentakan-sentakan Sasuke.

"Ohh kami vaginamu amat peret dan sempit.. Nghh kau benar benar membuatku keenakan Hinata" erang sasuke..

Sasuke mulai menstubuhi Hinata dengan perlahan sambil mencumbunya untuk membuat gadis itu terbiasa dengan kejantananya di vagina sang hyuga.

Baru setelah beberapa menit menerima enjotan sasuke, hinata tampak mulai bisa menikmati persetubuhanya dengan sasuke. Melihat hal tersebut, sang uchiha makin bertenaga menggarap sang hyuga.

**Plok plok plok plok ...**

bunyi tamparan akibat pertemuan antar selangkangan mereka semakin cepat dan cepat..

Hinata sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit, ia kini mendesah keenakan dan bergoyang mengikuti irama genjotan sasuke..

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata keatas pundaknya hingga selangkangannya membentuk hurup v, dengan genjotan intense dia mengerjai lubang kewanitaan milik pacar sahabatnya sambil memainkan lidahnya di nipple besar sang hyuga.

"Ohh ohhh tidak jika kau teruskan seperti ini aku.. Akuu akan.. Hentikan sasuke.." Erangan Hinata semakin membuat sasuke bersemangat menyetubuhinya..

"Aww sepertinya sasuke kun akan membuat gadis ini klimaks untuk yang pertama kali.." Pekik tenten..

Sakura dan Ino dan para gadis memperhatikan hal itu dengan muka memerah mengetahui sahabat mereka akan segera terbang ke nirwana mengarungi lautan orgasme dengan perahu kejantanan sasuke..

"Oh fuck ohh fuck ah aku aku..." Hinata tidak dapat meneruskkan kata katanya ketika badai klimaks datang menghantam tubuhnya..

"Ahhhhkkkk" jerit Hinata.. Kotraksi demi kontraksi melanda tubuhmya. Rasanya seperti melayang tinggi ke angkasa dan akhirnya ia merasa terhempas..

Sasuke mencabut kejantananya dan mengarahkan ke wajah gadis itu dan..

**Crot crot crot crot...**

Tembakan demi tembakan untaian peju menyemprot ke muka Hinata hime. Gadis itu dengan terpejam menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan..

Batang sang uchiha masih tampak tegak seolah masih mampu untuk mengentot seluruh gadis yang ada disana. Namun Sasuke terlihat memungut pakaianya dan mengenakanya kembali.

"Sasuke.. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura melihat pemuda itu kini hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tugas sang stripper telah usai..Sakura.. Kau tau aku juga ingin menikmati gadis itu untuk beberapa ronde lagi tapi menurutku itu sebaiknya tidak dilakukan.."

"Kenapa..?" tanya si Pinkket bingung..

"Aku ingin membuat gadis itu penasaran.. Kau tau kan..?" jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm aku tau maksudmu bocah nakal.." Sakura ikut menyeringai paham dengan rencana sasuke. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan kearah pintu lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke Hinata yang sekarang tampak menerima ajakan si Temari untuk melakukan spit swapping peju Sasuke yang belepotan di wajah imutnya dan tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan permainan mereka ...

Di depan rumah sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu pagar.

"tunggu bad boy mesum..!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Ino tengah berkacak pinggang dengan seringainya..

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi seenaknya tampa memberiku ciuman perpisahan"

"Hn.." Sasuke mendekati gadis blonde yang mengenakkan tube top warna biru itu dan membiarkanya merangkul dan menciumnya... Dengan erotis..

Setelah beberapa saat saling berfrenchkiss dengan lelaki idamanya itu, Ino melepaskan. Pagutan mmereka dan membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu dari pandanganya..

Sementara saat itu Sakura dan gadis gadis yang lain memberi acungan jempol pada Hinata atas keberanianya untuk jujur pada perasaanya dan berani bercinta dengan Sasuke, pria yang sudah lama ia fantasikan sejak berpacaran dengan naruto.

"Waw itu sangat luar biasa Hinata.. Bagaimana rasanya..."

Tanya tenten dengan tersipu malu..

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan muka merah menanggapi tenten yang menggodanya.

"Itu pasti terasa penuh sebab vaginaku juga pernah diobok obok kejantananya.. Kalian juga pernah kan.." Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah para gadis yang sebagian besar mengangguk sambil cekikikan..

muka Hinata amat merah mendengar berbagai komentar teman temanya mengenai sex pertamanya dengan sasuke..

Pesta lepas masa lajang di rumah Ino akhirnya berjalan lancar sesuai yang direncanakan Sakura dan Ino.

tentu saja Ino meyakinkan para gadis lainya untuk merahasiakan tentang malam pesta lajang Hinata dan semua sepakat untuk menyimpan rahasia ini..

* * *

><p><strong>End flashbackk..<strong>

"Jadi semuanya berawal dari situ bu, eehh.." Hinata menyadari Kushina telah memeluknya dan mencumbu lehernya..

"Ceritamu membuatku horny Hinata.. Kurasa akan tidak apa kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang dulu.. Kau harus tanggung jawab atas kebasahan ini.." Kushina menyibakan roknya dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya telah basah..

"Nghh kau akan membuat anakmu dan Minato kelaparan Kushina.. bagaimana dengan masakanya dan sebentar lagi mereka datang.."

"Shh itu bisa diselesaikan nanti.. Lagipula mereka baru akan datang nanti sore kan.."

"Nggh ahh bu.." Hinata mendesah dengan semua cumbuan itu..

Mahluk seperti apa yang telah kuciptakan ini.. Lihat dirimu bu.. Kau benar benar real bitch sekarang.. pikir Hinata saat digelandang mertua cantiknya masuk kekamar..

"Yahh sedikit quicky tidak akan membuat masakanya gosong kok.." Kata Kushina sambil menutup pintunya pelan..

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bocoran cerita ch 3. Hanabi adik kandung Hinata yang masih smu akan bercerita tentang pengalamanya dengan Sasuke yang berakhir dengan threesome dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.<strong>

**So tetap ikuti perkembangan cerita.. :)**


End file.
